rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna
This is an example page to show the basic format of a PC page. This level of detail is not needed. Appearance Blake is a young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems of belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but they are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud. Semblance Blake's most remarkable quality is her Semblance, which allows her to create shadow clones. These clones can be used by Blake to either distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. She is able to jump off her shadows to reach higher targets, such as flying Grimm. The shadow clones only appear in Blake's immediate area, normally right next to her. Blake also utilizes Dust to give additional abilities to her clones. Using Red Dust creates a Fire Clone which can be used as an explosive, using Yellow Dust creates an Earth Clone, or a stone statue of Blake, which she uses as a shield, and using White Dust creates an Ice Clone, which can trap opponents' weapons to leave them open for a counterattack. Weapon There are three forms to Gambol Shroud. When sheathed, her weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Blake is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. She is also adept in using Gambol Shroud as a conduit for her aura. Creating shockwave like attacks of varying intensities in conjunction with her swings, these attacks are extremely effective and versatile. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips them. She can then fold the blade into a gunblade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. When Gambol Shroud is in this form, Blake uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks, and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. Additionally, she uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. Though she is very talented at using Gambol Shroud offensively, it requires a lot of concentration, lowering her defensive capability and making her more susceptible to attacks overall. Because the sword portion of Gambol Shroud folds into a sickle, the end of the blade is double-edged, and she can use this double edge when it is in its sword form. Character Blake displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time, but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives. Regardless of whether they are Faunus or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind, going so far as to indirectly insult the Schnee Dust Company in front of its heiress. Blake is an introvert, and prefers to be alone rather than socialize. Even in a group, Blake usually stays to the shadows, excluding herself from conversations. She tends to show no interest in the discussions at hand, especially when she is engrossed in her books. She is extremely fond of books, and she brings a large collection of books with her to Beacon, which she reads frequently. However, when she does involve herself with others, she is facetious and friendly. She displays a dry wit, stating the obvious or pointing out details in a sarcastic manner, at the expense of other people. Blake is most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. Due to her strongly held beliefs, she can lose her temper if provoked, causing her to speak her mind in the heat of the moment. Blake was also mistreated when she was younger, due to her being a Faunus. She doesn't want to be seen for what she is, but for who she is. Blake is concerned about people learning she is a Faunus. However, she still insists on defending the Faunus whenever someone mistreats or speaks ill of them, even defending members of the White Fang. Despite having no hate for Humans, she wonders how she can undo so many years of hate and pain, which is one of her greatest worries as a Faunus. Despite her being a former White Fang member, Blake strongly disagrees with the level of violence and hatred they have exhibited towards humans, seeing the group as heavily misguided. Due to her Faunus heritage, she is a realistic person who has seen how the real world works, which also contributes to her stance as a skeptic on the possibility of attaining a righteous world. Even though she is the quieter of her team, Blake is seen to only do things with her team and has a great amount of trust in them, confiding with them several secrets, such as her past, that being her previous affiliation with the White Fang. Blake is also both easily stressed and extremely driven. Blake's Cat-Faunus features also give her other aspects of a cat, such as a love of tuna, a dislike of dogs, and an instinctive desire to follow laser pointers. Blake is very reflective, especially pertaining to her tendency to run away from her problems. She describes her Semblance as leaving a shadow of herself, something that takes the hit while she runs away. ''Player Name: Arryn Zech'' Category:PCs Category:Balanced Category:Example Pages